


Jasper x Fem Reader

by LesbianMonsterLover



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jasper character study, Just a little angst, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMonsterLover/pseuds/LesbianMonsterLover
Summary: Hey, so, I wrote this.  It’s like, some actual character study for Jasper, and then Jasper eats you out, because I’m me.





	Jasper x Fem Reader

Jasper was…confused. She had spent so long thinking of humans as inferior lifeforms that the sudden turn of her life was giving her whiplash. The Diamonds had come back to earth, it turns out Rose was Pink Diamond the whole time, her Diamond had never been shattered, she hadn’t failed her liege. She was angry. Angry was an understatement, she was devastated and full of rage. So many gems shattered, or stuck for centuries in a corrupted limbo, and all over some stupid humans, and this stupid earth with its stupid organic life. But at the same time…she couldn’t deny that this life was better. 

It wasn’t perfect, homeworld wasn’t the only threat out there after all. The changes that Pink…no, not Pink, Steven…the changes that Steven brought to the Diamond Authority and White especially were freeing. She was finally allowed to be…herself. She didn’t know who that was though, especially with the time she spent fused with that corrupted gem and then corrupted herself. For so long all she had been was a fighting machine, the new feelings that came with her freedom were somehow stifling. 

The long sea grass blew around her in the wind, and she flopped back heaving a deep sigh. If she doesn’t have to fight for position anymore, if her ruthlessness was no longer a positive, what did she possibly have to offer this new gem society? She was already used to proving herself, having come from the failed colony that is Earth. Was Earth? Either way, she had risen through the ranks, becoming not only the best Quartz soldier from the Earth colony but one of the best Quartz soldiers in the entire empire. 

Without her rank, without her rage, she was nothing. She pondered on humans, creatures so small and fragile. But they had such great spirits, full of such endless optimism and determination. Jasper thought back to you, little squishy human you. You were so small compared to her giant frame towering over eight feet, you should have been terrified of her! She was a literal monster! She had tried to obliterate this puny planet because it took her Diamond from her! You though, you had the guts to just smile up at her all sunnily, greeting her as though she was any other person walking through Beach City. 

You had been following a blog called Keep Beach City Weird basically since its inception. You’d always loved all things paranormal and conspiracy, not that you believed the stuff but you always loved reading about it. There were some things on there, some evidence of some weird shit that you couldn’t just write off. I mean, the rest of the world did, talked about how good the CGI was and whoever the artist is is going to be famous someday. You knew though, somewhere in your gut, that this wasn’t just artistry, it was real.

Saving up to move to Beach City had taken a little while, but you were finally here! You had a job at the ice cream parlor, it wasn’t glamorous but it was enough to live on in a place like this and it left you with enough free time to explore the beaches and nearby woods, seeing gorgeous ruins marred by the scars of battle and time. The Crystal Gems were the real deal, and their numbers were apparently growing! They tended to be pretty nice, if a little aloof, but there was one in particular you’d seen stalking around with a scowl on her pretty yellow-orange face. Her skin was a light tangerine and covered in reddish tiger stripes, but here and there her skin is mottled with teal-green spots and she has two similarly colored horns sprouting from her forehead. Her gem is where her nose would be on her face, but it suits her, and her face is surrounded by a long mane of fluffy blonde hair. You want to hug her and climb her like a tree. She’s gorgeous, and brooding, and so your type. That first time you saw her, you shot her your sweetest smile and said good morning, watching as her face twisted in confusion. She grunted back at you, simultaneously blushing and scowling at you before continuing on. Giggling at the memory you catch sight of her flopping back into the sand, looking upset. 

So, according to the clock your lunch isn’t for another ten minutes, but you offer your coworker a long lunch tomorrow in exchange for an extra ten minutes today and they accept. You make a big sundae, putting the money for it in the till before you strip off your apron and start making you way down the beach to the form currently lying in the sand. Clearing your throat you smile down at her, a little trepidatious, and hold out the sundae and two spoons. “You looked like you could use some cheering up.”

She scoffs, sitting up and looking away from you, sand spilling from her mane. “Why would you care?” Her voice is a grumble, and she briefly wonders what in the fuck you’re doing here, standing next to her with a smile, offering her human food like she isn’t some sort of killing machine. She scowls again, looking down at her hands, and you take that opportunity to plop down next to her, sitting with your legs crossed and your knee touching her muscular thigh. 

Smiling up at her this time, the sea breeze against your face and whipping through your hair she thinks you’re so strange but…beautiful. Your eyes shine like one of her brethren as the sunshine glints off of your iris, making them sparkle. “Beautiful women shouldn’t look so sad.” You give her a playful wink, nudging her with an elbow before setting the sundae on your knee, offering out a spoon. She takes it, the utensil looks comically small in her giant grip, and it makes you giggle. “So, what’s your name?” You introduce yourself, and she answers in kind.

“Jasper.” Her voice is rough, low and rasping but still feminine. She takes a curious bite of the treat, mimicking you and making sure to get a scoop of the cold treat along with the whipped cream and hot fudge. She hesitated briefly, wondering why in the world she was indulging this puny and squishy human, before looking back down at your face. That’s why, because the way you look up at her like she’s something wonderful fills her with a sense of purpose that she hasn’t felt since everything started changing. 

The laugh you let out at the surprised look on her face when she eats the ice cream makes her skin flush. She growls at you, and you just smile at her sweetly as she bares her sharp teeth at you. “Sorry, you just looked so cute! Have you had ice cream before?” Scooting closer you lean in and look up at her curiously, making her blush darker and turn her head away before shaking it no. Cute, too cute. “Well then, it seems like you like it at least.” The sentence gives way to a giggle as she takes another spoonful, even with the mammoth bite on the spoon it seems like it barely fills her mouth. Her face flushes again, but she refuses to look away this time, simply gazing out at the horizon. 

The two of you finish the sundae in silence, but it’s comfortable and companionable rather than awkward. Jasper has the lion’s share and you’re content to watch her enjoy it surreptitiously. Your watch beeps at you letting you know your break is almost over, so you stand and brush the sand off of your pants, smiling back down at Jasper as you collect the trash. “You should come by the shop, there’s a lot of other flavors…and, well, honestly…I’d like to see you again.”

Jasper’s face is aflame, she has no idea what to do at that so she scoffs, looking down at the sand and giving a soft shrug. Before you can leave though she grabs your wrist. You feel positively dainty in comparison, her huge hand makes you feel like you might as well be a doll or a bird, but she’s holding you so gently. “You’re…you…” she growls at herself as she stumbles “you’re cute, too.” She looks up at you again, and you have a feeling you’re seeing the first glimpse of her actual power instead of the facade she puts up to push people away. Her eyes are hard but not cold, no, that yellow was positively on fire, and while she’s snarling at you again you can see it’s more like a smirk, one long sharp canine poking out further than the other sharp teeth.

She stands, towering over you as she looks you over properly. You feel like she’s touching you as she stares, and it makes your cheeks flush and arousal pool in your belly. While you had been hoping to cheer up the pretty gem, you hadn’t hoped that she would be at all interested. As far as you knew, the gems weren’t particularly interested in humans past perhaps wary friendship with very rare exception. She chuckles at you this time, making you giggle back a little shyly. “See you tomorrow, starshine.” 

You watch as she lumbers away, sighing a little longingly at the way her hips sway as she walks. Hurrying back to the shop you toss the remnants of your lunch away and put your apron back on. The rest of your day passes in a blur, and before you know it you’re on your way to work the next morning. As you approach the beginning of the boardwalk you see the giant figure of Jasper leaning against the side of the Big Donut. The smile and wave you give her makes her flush, and it takes her a moment to compose herself before she sidles up next to you and walks you quietly to your work. 

Her answering smile when you thank her for the company makes you swoon. It’s an hour into your work day, and you’re finally out from the back and readying the front of the shop to open when you notice Jasper sitting quietly on the beach by the shop, staring out into the endless blue expanse of the ocean and the sky. It’s hard to work when she’s right out there, and you want to go keep her company. 

At noon the short, purple Gem you think is Amethyst comes loping up the beach as a dog, accompanying Steven as he tosses his shield like a frisbee. The two stop in front of Jasper, and you wish you were allowed to keep the door to the shop open so you could maybe catch some of their conversation. Steven looks animated, and Amethyst a little wary, Jasper’s back is facing you so you can’t tell how she’s doing but the tense set of her shoulders is an indication. Something she says in response to them makes Amethyst absolutely double over in laughter before falling onto the sand and kicking her feet like she’s never heard anything funnier in her life. Steven looks positively awestruck up at her, his hands clenched under his chin as his eyes become stars and he smiles up at her widely before starting to wildly gesticulate and talk animatedly. Jasper meanwhile has stood and has turned her back to the other two, her eyes shut and arms crossed against her chest. It makes you giggle at the three of them, and when Jasper’s eyes open she realizes that you’re watching the three of them through the big front window of the store. Your wave makes her freeze, eyes widening as her cheeks somehow get even darker. 

Before you know what’s going on Steven comes barrelling into the ice cream shop. The expectant smile he throws your way makes you blush and freeze, looking at him a little puzzled. “Heyyy Steven…” you trail off, slightly confused. He just smiles wider, almost vibrating in place as his eyes go to stars again. Amethyst comes in soon after, leaning on the counter and waggling her eyebrows up at you.

“Sooo, heard you went on a hot date with Jasper, huuuuuh?” Your face flames to life, and your eyes widen. 

“N-no! No, I mean, I just… brought her some ice cream. She looked sad…?” You trail off a little weakly towards the end, trying to justify yourself. Amethyst laughs and Steven just smiles wider, actually floating a little now in excitement. 

“This is so great!! Jasper has always had some trouble with humans but she seems to liiiike yoooou.” Your face grows even hotter, and you try to quiet him down, but he doesn’t want to listen to your attempts to interrupt, instead continuing to babble on about matchmaking and The Power of Love and how good you’ll be for Jasper. You think you might be on fire with how flushed you feel by the end of his ranting, and Amethyst is on the floor again dying of laughter and pleading for Steven to stop because she can’t take any more. 

You have never been more thankful for your lunch break to come, and you scurry into the little back room where you store your things. It isn’t that you had been planning on Jasper joining you today, but you had really hoped that she would, so you had taken the time to make her a little gift. Nothing too serious, just a friendship bracelet, although you made it twice the length you normally did and you were still concerned about whether or not it would fit on her wrist. 

You had hoped that the few minutes you spent in the break room would have been enough for Steven and Amethyst to leave, but you were wrong. They were each eating a sundae they’d bought and were sitting at a window table. When they saw you walk out Steven gave you a thumbs up and Amethyst broke out into giggles. Jasper was sitting back out on the beach, a little closer to the shore, and staring dejectedly out into the water. 

Your approach was quiet but still enough to get Jasper’s attention, making her turn back to glance at you before looking away sadly. “Hey there, did you stick around to have lunch with me again?” She shrugs, answer unclear but you’re pretty sure it’s yes. “Maybe… we could head somewhere a little more private? Fewer prying eyes.” You give her a wink and smile sweetly.

“You mean… you still wanna have lunch with me? Even after… them?” Her voice sounds strained, like she doesn’t even want to remember they live on the same planet as she does at the moment. You just nod, your smile as bright and cheery as ever, and Jasper thinks you’re perfect right at that moment. She stands, brushing the sand off of her pants and stretching to crack her back. “Alright then, starshine, do you trust me?” Her grin is teasing, and you’d give her anything she wanted. 

“With my life.” She sobers at that, cupping your cheek and staring into your eyes before blushing and grabbing you at the waist. You don’t know what you were expecting, but being pulled up into a bridal carry and jumped quickly over to the lighthouse was definitely not it. It’s exhilarating, and your giggle makes Jasper smile. 

The two of you sit in companionable silence for a few minutes, just breathing in the sea air. Gently and slowly you lean towards her, until your head is resting on her firm bicep and your arm is pressed up against hers. She stiffens, feeling like a marble statue as you drag her pliant hand into your lap. “I made you something.” You’re blushing and your voice is soft and low, almost too shy to admit it. Before she can ask you begin tying the bracelet around her wrist, thankful that you did manage to make it large enough. 

Jasper gives you a disbelieving look. How in the world could someone like you, so sweet and kind, possibly give her a second glance? How could you possibly believe that she was worth anything? She remembers things, from her time fused with Lapis, from her time at the house, things she wants to try with you. Before she can overthink it, she grasps your face in her huge hands and slants her mouth over yours. The way you freeze has her worried she’s overstepped her boundaries, but when your little hands come up to grasp at her neck and you tilt your face up, whimpering against her lips, obviously you want this too. 

You kiss for what feels like an eternity, and only when you are pliant and needy beneath her does she finally swipe her tongue over your lips. You open obediently, not even bothering to fight for dominance, merely letting her map out your mouth. Your tongue gently probes at the tips of her fangs, their bite making you whimper in anticipation. Jasper’s growl makes you mewl needily in response, and she pulls back panting, staring you down harshly. She looks like a predator ready to attack, and while it frightens you briefly you know you’re in no real danger from her. 

She moves down, nosing at your neck, her gem warm and hard against your skin. The cry that she draws from you with the first tentative bite at your neck makes her chuckle. “Oh starshine, did that hurt? Or maybe… you liked it?” Your answering blush is enough for her, and she just chuckles again before sinking her teeth a bit further into your shoulder, just enough to draw blood that she laps up with her tongue. You try to writhe up against her but she merely pins you back and then down, firmly held against the floor by her immense weight. She isn’t quite crushing you, but you know you can’t move anything she doesn’t want you moving. 

Jasper covers your neck and shoulders in kisses and bites, experimentally moving down to your chest. You’ve stopped all non-necessary thought as Jasper rips into your shirt, tearing it and your bra from you as though they’re made of literal paper. You move to cover yourself, self conscious, but she just straddles your hips and pins down your arms, gazing at you. “So soft…”

Jasper’s lips are tentative as she suckles on your nipple. The throaty whimper you give makes her smirk around the bud and redouble her efforts. By the time your first nipple is released from her mouth with a soft pop it’s swollen and raw from her attention, and she’s already moving to the second without pausing. Once she’s had her fill of that, switching back and forth a few more times until she can feel your hips trying to rut into her, Jasper releases your hands and begins to move down. 

Here under the sky, above the town, Jasper peels off your work pants and underwear. She stares transfixed at you, as if she’s never seen anything so precious. Her hands part your thighs and pull curiously at your labia. “Y’know, I’ve never seen one of these in real life.” You don’t know if you want to giggle, or for the ground to come swallow you whole, but before you can ponder on it further she leans forward and captures your clit between her lips much like she did your nipples. You almost scream before covering your mouth with your hands, as sure as you are that this place is secluded you still don’t want to take any chances. 

Jasper just chuckles and starts sucking harder, alternating the pressure with her lips as she moves a finger up to your weeping entrance. When one thick finger presses into you, your hips immediately buck up into her face, forcing the digit further into your tight pussy. You groan, pleased with the intrusion of her warm and rough finger. 

To Jasper, the feel of your slick inner walls is intoxicating, and instead of pistoning her fingers in and out she took her time, rubbing and exploring the hot, wet cavern of flesh. She finds a spot that makes you give a strangled cry, and she can see the muscles of your inner thigh twitch. That spot is now her focus, and she starts rubbing it in little circles, timing it with the suction she’s still using on your clit. 

“Please, Jasper, please, please, you feel so good.” You’re begging her now, to never stop, to make you cum. The vibration of her teeth against your skin when she growls up at you is enough to bring you right to the precipice. With a precisely timed press of her finger inside you along with a few swipes with her tongue right over the tip of your engorged clit, you come undone against her face and screaming her name. 

Jasper towers over you as she kneels, smiling darkly with her fangs. “Oh starshine, I like it when you beg for me.” Her voice is deep, hoarse, and you aren’t sure what gems do for sexual release but you’re looking forward to finding out.


End file.
